


One Last Step

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: My Poetry Book [9]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Goodbye and Hello, Graduation, Graduation Angst, High School Graduation Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although we are eager to graduate, we are reluctant to leave the familiar past behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Step

**Author's Note:**

> As a school librarian, I was asked to write a graduation farewell to be read at the Junior-Senior Prom. Between the time of being asked and the time to read it, I learned that I, too, would be leaving this school. So it turned out to be a farewell for me as well.

ONE LAST STEP

 

Tonight, we take one last step from our childhoods into tomorrow and we 

greet it with mixed emotions. After thirteen years of waiting for 

this night, we now wish that it wasn’t here.

 

This is the last time we’ll walk these familiar halls, and we feel a pang that

they’ll never shelter us again. Here we learned about Lincoln and 

modern math But more importantly, this is where we learned to 

get along together.

 

This is the last time we’ll see our friends with nobody missing. For 

though we may meet again, we’ll be different and changed. Our

lives will all have gone in separate directions, and nothing

between us will ever be the same again.

 

Tonight, we say goodbye to the familiar and comfortable, and give an

eager, but reluctant, hello to an unknown future. We know that 

life must go forward. We would not change that even if we could.

But a tiny part of each of us will ever be here, in this school. And 

our lives will be richer because of tonight and because of all of the 

days we’ve spent here gaining knowledge.

 

Tonight, we take one last step into the future, confident of today and

thankful for yesterday. And, as our circle of parents and teachers 

and friends gather with us to share this moment, we say thanks to 

all of them for just being, and for being just what they are: the 

familiar and comfortable.

 

Tonight, we take one last, long step into the future. We pray that all of our 

steps to follow will be firm and confident.


End file.
